DMZ-TV
DMZ-TV is a Philippine longest-running dance variety show broadcast by IBC and worldwide on Global IBC. The show broadcast from IBC studios at Broadcast City in Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. It is the television version of the FM radio station 89 DMZ and the longest-running "dance music" variety show format that landed on Philippine TV history and has been consistent top rater on IBC. Hosted by Cara Eriguel and Tom Taus, with live bands, performers and dancers for the danze music zone has in-studio dance and song production numbers. Showcases today's young stars of the network, with 89 DMZ DJs on TV are The Sting and Kaye. DMZ-TV is also simulcast over 89 DMZ, IBC's number 1 dance music FM radio station in Mega Manila. Overview More than just videos airing live every Saturday, the FM radio station of IBC goes into another dimension by setting the trend of variety show for dance music format. A first in Philippine broadcasting, the nation's #1 dance music station 89 DMZ airs simultaneously on radio and TV via its weekly "MTV style" variety show DMZ-TV, IBC was producing a show with a similar concept. From July 18, 1998, it was originally hosted by Lara Fabregas and Medwin Marfil of True Faith with their co-host are Rengie Galvez, JC Castro and Tone Wijangco with 89 DMZ jockey Celine Hoffman. Now, IBC's very own TV host, sexy actress, writer and dancer Cara Eriguel, ormer child star now currently the DJ and TV host Tom Taus and the dance prince Rodjun Cruz hosting for IBC's very own dance music show on Philippine television DMZ-TV, with 89 DMZ radio DJs can be seen on TV are The Sting and Kaye. DMZ-TV that combines the power of dance music zone for listeners and viewers. Add spice to life, step us and hoof and deviate from your boring lifestyle while listen and groove the music in high-quality entertainment that energetic look, their studio used in old school for sparta consoles with the slide faders and push-button controls. In this show, Cara. Tom and Rodjun delivers the feel-good habit and the trends on the social media music scene along with some hip-hoppers, sexy girls and dancers hosted the show. They will also feature the dance and songs in the playlists while prepare with live bands, performers and dancers from dance, hip-hop and R&B, disco, new wave, ballroom, tango, boogie, Latin music, K-POP, and much more in the music scene. Since then, DMZ-TV became a hit every Saturday airing live on TV (IBC) and radio (89 DMZ) while it cater to the number of audiences from A-B-C classes (upscale) since the reception on October 1, 2011. The show made an instant hit climbed up the ratings chart in a matter of months and helped Channel 13 in more viewers and advertising revenues, the number 1 dance music show forming part of IBC's triumvirate of giant killers (with ''PBA'' and [[Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (Philippine game show)|''Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?]]) on Saturday primetime slot. Cast 'Main Host (IBC Studio) *Cara Eriguel (2011-2014) *Tom Taus (2011-2014) '''iDMZ 891 (Broadcast City LS 2) *The Sting (Terence Khan) *Kaye (Kaye Tan) 'Co-Host' *KC Montero *Jimmy Muna 'Dance' *G-Force 'Former Host' *Lara Fabregas (1998-2001) *Medwin Marfil (1998-2001) *Rengie Galvez (1998-2001) *JC Castro (1998-2001) *Tone Wijangco (April 25, 2000-2001) *Celine Hoffman (August 22, 1998-2001) Production team * Director: Mark Reyes * Executive In-Charge of Production: Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo * In-Charge of Production: Gina P. Borinaga * Supervising Producer: Tessie Taylor * Executive Producers: Rowie O. Valencia and Lorna J. Feliciano * Creative Director: Danny Jota * Producers: Lolita Ching * Make-Up Artist: Rowena Legaspi Timeslot * August 22, 1998-March 6, 1999: Satruday 6:00-7:00 pm * March 9, 1999-November 7, 2000: Tuesday 8:00-9:00 pm * November 14, 2000-July 3, 2001: Tuesday 7:00-8:00 pm * October 1, 2011-January 18, 2014: Saturday 6:00-7:00 pm Awards and Nominations 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' *29th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Female TV Host) - Won (Cara Eriguel) *26th PMPC Star Awards for TV (Best Variety Show) - Nominated *26th PMPC Star Awards for TV (Best Variety Show Host) - Won (Cara Eriguel and Tom Taus) *25th PMPC Star Awards for TV (Best Variety Show) - Nominated 'USTv Students Choice Awards' *8th USTv Students Choice Awards (Student's Choice of Variety Show) - Won 'Asian TV Awards' *16th Asian Television Awards (Best Variety Show) - Won 'KBP Golden Dove Awards' *2011 KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best Variety Show) - Won 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2011 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Favorite TV Programs) - Nominated References External links *Program Site *DMZ-TV on Facebook *DMZ-TV on Twitter See also *iDMZ 891 FM *IBC *List of Philippine television shows *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *Old IBC 13 Sked in 2000 *IBC-13 and DMZ hold 'Wildfire' concert in Tagaytay *New shows from IBC 13 *IBC-13: 'Don't count us out' *Boots & other IBC-13 stars *Gov't clears IBC-13 sale before year ends *Cara Eriguel and Tom Taus host IBC-13's dance music show, 'DMZ-TV' this Saturday *'DMZ-TV' goes 'Party Time!' *'DMZ-TV' with Da Dance Combi Combo 2012 *'DMZ-TV' turns '21st Anniversary Party!' *DMZ-TV gets a new timeslot on IBC-13 *Julia Montes: The rising star of party princess *DMZ-TV turns 24th Anniversary this Saturday *IBC Dominates Anak TV Awards, Jodi Sta. Maria and Christopher de Leon Elevated to Hall of Fame *IBC-13’s First New Shows of 2014 *IBC-13 Press Launch *IBC-13 exec denied by duopoly *Niche radio stations ruled in the Philippine airwaves way back then (Part 1) Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine variety television shows Category:Dance television shows Category:1998 Philippine television series debuts Category:2001 Philippine television series endings Category:2011 Philippine television series debuts Category:2013 Philippine television series endings